Late Night Troubles
by In.The.Closet.97
Summary: Hermione is finding it difficult to sleep the first night back at hog warts. Can a trip to see her professor comfort her?


**_Late Night Troubles_**

**_Rated M _**

**_Summary : Hermione is finding it difficult to sleep the first night back at hog warts. Can a trip to see her professor comfort her? _**

It was late at night and Hermione was still tossing and turning. She had been laying there for 2 hours unable to drift off. She had even read the first 2 chapters of her 6th year transfiguration book and that hadn't helped her tire herself.

She watched the clock hit 12 pm and threw her covers back out of frustration. She slowly swivelled her legs around and moved to hang them of the side of the bed. Lazily she pushed herself of the bed and moved to the corner to pull her dressing gown off the corner off the post.

She pulled it tightly together at the front, not wanting people to see her pyjamas and judge her. Most wizards and witches wore long clothing that covered them, but from a young age Hermione developed a fondness for short silk night many women in the wizard world knew what they were. They were a muggle creation and the wizarding world left it with the muggles.

Hermione padded slowly down the stairs into the common room, carefully avoiding all the spots that creaked along the way. She was stopped in her tracks though when she got to the common room. It was lit brightly by the fire and illuminated Harry and Ginny cuddling in the love seat. It was all very innocent but she knew that they wouldn't appreciate be woken by the whistles and stares in the morning.

She approached Harry quietly and shook his shoulder gently. His eyes pried open and readjusted to the blinding light. He looked startled by Hermione's appearance, but she reassured him by saying "It's midnight, I already knew about you, go to bed before Ron or the others find you tomorrow".

He shot her a smile of thanks and pulled Ginny closer to him not willing to release her from his grip. As she walked out of Gryffindor common room Harry shook Ginny awake to let her know that she needed to go back to her room.

Once outside of the common room Hermione was stuck as to where to go. She walked down along the corridor and up a flight of stairs until she came to a portrait. A portrait that Minerva McGonagall's private chambers laid behind.

She knew the password. Maybe her professor would be awake and she would be able to talk through whatever it was that was distracting her. That would be useful if she actually knew who it was distracting her. Late at night Hermione's dreams would be disturbed by a person who left her wanting more. She had never saw the figure but she knew it was a woman. Would her professor care that it was a woman causing Hermione's want?

Maybe her professor was asleep and would be angry that she was woken up by a pupil. What would Hermione say to her then? Would her problems be sorted by simply sitting in the presence of her professor?

Taking a risk Hermione whispered the password 'chocolate' and entered Minerva's private rooms. Her professor wasn't at her desk which was strange. She usually stayed up late marking on a friday night, mainly because it would mean she had the entire weekend free to relax.

Hermione was just about to leave when she heard a noise come from her professors bedroom. She knew it was intrusive but she couldn't help but be lured by curiosity of what was happening behind the older woman's bedroom door.

Hermione moved towards the bedroom door that was slightly ajar. She looked though the gap into Minerva's bedroom the first thing her eyes saw were the golden and brown colours that were the rooms walls. It was very modern for her professor, just as her head was turning she heard the noise again.

Her head snapped to where it had come from and was shocked at the sight. Her usually in control professor was sprawled across the bed. Her neat hair was now a mess covering the pillows, wild and free. Minerva's robes were no where in sight.

Hermione had to stifle a gasp as her eyes roamed the bare professor. Her breasts were full and only slightly sagging, which was expected for a woman her age. Her nipples were hard and straining for 's gaze lowered again to the there skin between Minerva's thighs. The skin that was damp with her professors need. Minerva's hand was moving violently between her legs. She was rubbing in quick hard circles whilst another plunged 2 fingers in and out of her wet heat.

Another noise. It was muffled and sounded different than last time. Hermione looked up to her precious professors face and saw that she was holding her bottom lip between her teeth to stop moans of her pleasure escaping her lips. Hermione deemed it to be the sexiest thing she had ever seen. She so desperately wanted her professor to release that lip, just so she could hear every moan and scream clearly.

Hermione turned and made her way towards the door to leave. It had become clear to her who the figure from her dreams was now and she desperately needed to get back to her room to deal with her growing arousal.

As Hermione reached the door another moan escaped Minerva's lips and made its way to way to Hermione's ears. It was different this time though. It was clearer and it was a name. It was her name.

Hermione stood at the door gripping the frame so tightly her knuckles paled, she was conflicted her decisions. She could go back in there, in her bedroom and give the woman she felt strongly about a heart attack.

She sat down on the sofa in front of the fire in her professors chambers. She lit the fire and crossed her legs and leaned back against the base-back of the sofa and closed her eyes. She could her Minerva's moans getting louder as she approached her climax.

Sitting listening to her professor wasn't her aim though, she wanted to sit peacefully and analyse her own feelings towards the professor. She thought about how she stared at her professor when she taught and how she hadn't noticed her eyes drifting towards her lips. How she subconsciously straightened her clothes and checked her appearance before going to her transfiguration classes. And most of all the butterflies that settled in her stomach when she thought of seeing her professor.

All were signs that she loved her. Love. Did she really love her? The more she thought about it, her dreams, her behaviour, all of these signs said she did.

"I love Minerva McGonagall." Hermione thought to herself. She heard a glass smash behind her and her head shot towards the sound. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had not heard her beloved professor scream out her name as she came, nor did she hear her professor open her bedroom door to go and refill her water glass, but hearing the glass smash was something she did hear.

When she turned around she saw her professor standing there in a silk robe that was untied and she saw the smashed glass of water scattered across the wooden floor.

Minerva upon realising the situation quickly pulled her robe together blocking Hermione of the delicious view that was her bare body. She was surprised she managed to perform that task considering what she had just done.

She knew her young Gryffindor cub sometimes came to speak to her when she had troubles or couldn't figure something out. What she hadn't expected was to walk out of her bedroom after screaming the girls name to find her sitting in her chambers on her sofa.

Deciding to completely ignore what she had just been doing Minerva put on her Professor McGonagall mask and asked "Miss Granger, what is troubling you to the extent you had to turn up at my chambers at...", Minerva looked up at the clock and finished " 20 to 1 in the morning?"

Hermione looked up at her blushing professor. So her professor masturbated thinking of her, maybe it would be ok if she crossed a few boundaries.

" Professor I wasn't able to sleep and I thought you could help me" Minerva looked at Hermione and looked at her in a way that seemed to tell her to continue, and continue she did. " I have been having dreams.." A blush started to make its way up Hermione's neck and she looked down. Suddenly she was unsure if she should continue, but she thought 'I have started now, might as well finish'.

".. Dreams about a particular woman. I didn't know until tonight who. I dreamt that we, me and her, were on a desk in one of the classrooms. We were rather intimate."

At that point Hermione rose from where she sat an started pacing in front of the sofa as Minerva's eyes followed her.

"She wouldn't let me sleep and it was so frustrating not knowing who she is, was , IS!"

Minerva took Hermione's hand, forgetting completely what she had been doing with it only half an hour ago. She gripped it tightly and did what she did best, advise.

"Miss Granger" she decided to refer to her differently tonight, she was talking about personal things and that needed a personal approach, "Hermione, I can understand how this can be confusing and a little unnerving, but being.. That way is ok, it is accepted well in the wizarding world. As for your restless nights, I find it unnerving you fantasied about doing it on a class desk, but you will see things clearer if you sleep and you might realise who she is."

Hermione looked up at her and held on to her hand tighter, "I know who she is" she whispered.

Minerva rubbed her thumb across Hermione's knuckles that were gripping her hand tightly, she could feel Hermione's pulse running high. She realised that this must have been the first person Hermione had ever said this out loud to. She rubbed her other hand comfortingly up and down Hermione's arm urging her to confide in her. It wasn't really for Hermione's benefit that she confided in her. Minerva wanted to know herself who got Hermione in this state.

"Itsyou" she whispered. Minerva was sure she heard wrong but hermione cleared her throat and in a clearer louder voice she heard Hermione say "It's you"

Minerva stood up and begin to spout off different reasons why the couldn't be together starting with the fact Hermione was a student, half-way through the 'speech' when Hermione pulled Minerva up. She lead her out of the portrait by her hand and walked her down three flights of stairs until they entered Minerva's transfiguration classroom.

Hermione then let go of her hand and walked up to Minerva's desk, she banished all of the items from on top of the desk with a simple spell and perched herself on the edge.

"I know you have many reasons why this shouldn't happen," she started "but you are forgetting one important thing"

Minerva moved closer to Hermione and crossed her arms impatiently willing her to go on. Hermione walked towards Minerva. She was so close to her that Minerva could feel Hermione's breath on her sensitive neck.

"I know you want me.", hearing this Minerva took a step back still forgetting what Hermione may have overheard earlier. "I heard you, call out my name, I heard you scream it".

Minerva lowered her head, and Hermione turned around and pushed a shaky Minerva to sit back on the edge of a table.

Hermione leaned forward and brushed her lips against against Minerva's neck. "I love the way you scream..." Hermione moved her lips lower. "I want to watch you this time, I want it to be my hands".

Hermione push Minerva back on to the desk and pulled her wand out, she tapped it against her professors robes and quickly watched them vanish leaving her professor bare. Hermione got up and straddled her professor taking in the way she look. She was laid out along the desk, her arms moving to cover herself.

Quickly Hermione grabbed Minerva's hands and pinned them above her head. "Minerva, you shouldn't cover that delicious body" she purred. "Keep your hands there, you must do as your told professor".

Hermione worked her tongue up and down Minerva's neck watching her struggle against her instincts to move Hermione where she wanted her. Slowly Hermione moved down to Minerva's breasts and licked and sucked the nipples until they were as hard as they were when she had been secretly watching her.

By the time Hermione finished with the second nipple she could smell Minerva's want. She licked and nipped her way down Minerva's stomach leaving her gasping and moaning for more. Finally Hermione was on her knees, her eyes level with her professors core. What a needy core it was? It was obvious to Hermione that her professor must have been turned on from just the conversation, judging by the copious amount of liquid she found, most of which had leaked out of Minerva's pussy and began to pool beneath her on the desk. Her desk, where she worked.

Tentatively she took one long swipe across her professors centre, moaning at the taste. She was pleased that her dear professor shaved as it gave her a clear access to the sweet flesh she wanted.

Not wanting to keep Minerva waiting Hermione swirled her tongue around Minerva's clit before swiftly taking the hard organ into her mouth. Minerva was so turned on at this point that the hood covering her clit had retreated.

Every lick and flick to Minerva's clit made her hips buck and grind against Hermione's face in an almost continuous rhythm. Soon Minerva's thrusts became more erratic and wild and Hermione was struggling to keep her hold on her professor.

Minerva screamed out, her nails clawed at Hermione's back and her own back arched off of the desk. After a moment of recovery tears sprang to Minerva's eyes. Shocked at this display Hermione quickly moved up to the upper half of her professor and pulled her close letting her release all of her emotions.

As she began to calm down, Hermione heard a hoarse voice say "you are a student" and sobs racked Minerva's body again. Hermione clearly saw this had effected the older woman and picked up her wand again. She muttered a simple spell under her breath and Minerva was yet again clothed.

Quickly and quietly, Hermione walked Minerva backed to her chambers and got her back into her own bed. Hermione got in bed next to Minerva and pulled her close. Once Minerva was settle Hermione whispered into her ear and said "It's ok Minerva, I know you think I don't know what I am doing, but I love you, and I'm not going anywhere unless...".

Suddenly a tired and strained voice said "please, please don't leave me". Hearing the vulnerability in Minerva's voice made her love her more. Hermione pulled her closer and squeezed her tightly in a hug and kept whispering 'I love you' over and over. Just before Minerva fell into a peaceful slumber she told Hermione she loved her too.

**_THE END _**

**_A/N : Review please, I love the feedback. I hope you enjoyed reading!_**


End file.
